In fear of the world
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: Shadow, Carman and Narezco live in station square with their family. Sonic wants to get married but murderer Jay has other plans. But how can they save the world if they can't save themselves? Shadrouge, Knuckikal, Sonicxoc, tailna, slivaze, Amyxoc, jave, mephilesxoc and espream (random couple I made up)
1. Jay the murderer

The G.U.N commander sat at his desk. One of his underlings ran in, holding a note high in the air.  
"S- Sir!" he yelled, catching his breath. "This was left outside of the building. It looks like it's from..." the soldier trailed off.  
"From who? Answer me!" the commander spat.  
"J- Ja- Jay, sir,"the soldier said sheepishly. The commander stood up.  
"Get the men ready, make sure they find that Hedgehog!" he exploded. Once he was alone, he looked at the note.  
'I know you fear Gerald and always will, commander. Well to bad he can't see what I have become! Be ready, ready to die! I declare war apon humanity!'

* * *

Shadow woke up to his phone ringing at 7:43am.

"Why can't the world leave me alone?" he muttered so quietly Rouge couldn't hear him. "Yes?" he asked when he picked up the phone.

"Shadow," a familiar voice called down the device. Anya. "G.U.N has received word that something created by Gerald is trying to rid this world of humanity. The commander needs to speak with you in person,"

"Okay, but aren't you a model and singer, not a G.U.N soldier?"

"Just following after my mother, the great princess Jemma," she giggled. "See ya at the base!" the ultimate lifeform hung up on the tiger.

* * *

Mephiles sat on the cliff edge, thinking, his denim trousers ripped and his nike top torn to sreads.

"Why is it taking you so long?" an irritated voice snapped. It was Jay. "Yes or No. Answer now!"

The artificial hedgehog demon (hedgemon?) looked up that the purple psycho hedgehog and replyed: "No," Jay couldn't care less, anything he had said, he would die the same way. He motioned for a rabbit to come in and to Mephiles' surprise, a gun was pointed at his head.

"Goodbye," the rabbit said coldly.

"But this isn't goodbye," the demon said before reverting to his gas form.

* * *

Vector sat on the floor, counting the stacks of money they had earned with Charmy. Narezco and Espio were teaching Jacqueline different ninja techniques.

"Daddy," the seven year old, brown Chameleon wearing blue jeans and a green top, asked her dad, "How come uncle Narezco can see the future?"

"I have no idea," the NINJA turned to the white hedgehog.

"Well, I am a creation so my powers are predestined for me," he answered, buttoning up his jacket. "It just so happens that I can see the future,"

Jacqueline smiled and hugged her 'uncle'. The door chimed. Vector stood up.

"Mephiles?!" the crocodile said, stunned.

"I need you help," the hedgemon said, looking down, "Do you happen to know of a purple hedgehog called Jay?" the room stayed silent.

"I do," Narezco said "he is my older brother. Only, he tried to kill me when I was 12,"

"Well, he is trying to destroy humanity now so I have come to you,"

"Why didn't you go to Sonic? He is sure to help," Charmy asked fiddling with his bee badge.

"No he won't, he thinks I'm evil. EVEN I thought I was evil until I realized I can go against my programming or whatever,"

"Well come on! Let's save the world!" Espio smiled, punching a fist in the air.


	2. Carman and Shadow

Shadow got to the base and was greeted by none other than Anya.

"Here just in time as always Shadow. Carman wants to talk with you before you meet with the commander plus, Narezco called up wanting help." she babbled on, her German accent thick.

"Can you come with me? I might not remember all of it,"

"Can't. Got a modelling gig for a calendar. But don't worry, Carman will fill you in." the ebony hedgehog looked at what she was wearing- a purple bellydancing suit.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, confused

"I have'ta be a Indian for the calendar cuz I'ma tiger. Carman didn't get it ether."

"Speaking of my sister," Shadow remembered "Where is she?"

"Where do you think?" the tiger Winked and ran to her limo where sonic was waiting for her.

Shadow chuckled. 'Those two need to make it official,' he thought and ran to the top floor of the building.

* * *

Carman looked out across Station Square. It felt like she was flying- in her military uniform covered in ammo and guns. 'It is so peaceful; just like the ark... can't think about that,' she thought to herself 'Mum, dad, Misteria and our brother I can't think what his name was, died there,'. A single tear raced down her face.

"Hey, sis," a voice called from behind her. Quickly, she wiped off the tear and turned to see her little brother. "Anya said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yeah. Come with me to my office,"

* * *

"Help, he is here. We are doomed. His course has been determined; your branch is his next target! No! Please, no; I have a wife and family! Quick, show no mercy to the purple hedgehog!" a voice from an answering machine bellowed.

"Why did you show me this?" a curious black hedgehog asked.

"The commander wants you to lead the squad that will ambush him. I don't think you should do it. I want you to stay here, this one guy destroyed that base in Louisiana in under 5 minutes! Stay please, don't do as he says," the gold and silver hedgehog spoke softly to her brother. "Please,"

"You can count on me sis,"

* * *

Jacqueline sat on the floor playing with ninja weapons that, I, the author, cannot think of the names of or even spell.

"Narezco, why are you waiting by the phone?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm waiting for Shadow to call back," he answered. Mephiles looked up.

"How do you know Shadow?" he asked.

"Well, he is my brother. Well not actual brothers; he is project Shadow and I am project Yin, like Yin and Yan, but we call ourselves brothers," the white hedgehog explained. The phone rang and the white hedgehog picked it up.

"Hello, Narezco?" the ultimate lifeform called down the phone. "What do you want, Anya said you wanted help."

"Yeah, can the two of you come over?"

"I'm with Carman as Anya is doing some odd thing,"

"She is doing a modelling job for a new calendar," Carman cut in.

"But we will come over bro, see ya Inna sec!" Shadow said before hanging up.

* * *

Charmy jumped when the two hedgehogs materialized out of nowhere.

"Hey bee boy," Carman greeted, she had never bothered to learn his name. "Where is Narezco?" the bee pointed to the next room. "Thanks,"

The twosome's brother was sat on the kitchen counter with Espio. Other than Jacqueline and the two of them, there was someone else in the room.

"Mephiles?" the black hedgehog said, stunned that his brother was with HIM. "What are you doing here?"

"It's why your brother called you here." the hedgemon stated. They all turned to project Yin.

"Mephiles was attacked by a purple hedgehog and we need you to help us get rid of him,"

Carman spoke up, "Well, he is targeting G.U.N bases and the one here is his next target. Me and Shadow are staying behind so it isn't turned into ruin, so sorry if you are gonna ambush 'im," the room stayed silent and sparks flew between Shadow and Mephiles.


	3. Swim 'n' sport

A.N: In this story, different languages are spoken, but i cannot speak other languages so when you see :(F), (I) or (G), the characters are speaking french, italian or german.

"I have pinpointed her location, sir," a G.U.N soldier called up to his boss. Carman looked up; she and Shadow had returned to the base after Narezco's failed attempt to bring them along to ambush the purple hedgehog.

"Put her on the screen, I need to talk with her," the commander said calmly. The moniter came to life and a black wolf with blue highlights in her long, black hair. she wore a long blue dress and sapphire gloves.

"(F) What do you want?" the she wolf growled, showing her pearly white fangs.

"Come again, princessa?" the commander asked, clearly not understanding what she had said. _'Princessa? Why does she look so like...' _Carman's thought was cut off by a flashback of her sister Misteria. '_Does Shadow remembers her?'_

"What do you want?" the wolf growled louder than she had the previus time.

"Look," the commander started "I know I don't contact the outcast world, but we need your help!" the wolf looked up at this but stayed silent. "He is here, Jay will kill us all if you don't help!"

"Ok, but what do I get in return?"

"What?!"

"I'm giving you protection, you owe me or no help whatsoever," she said slyly, picking up a cheese block with one of her claws.

"I will grant you access to this world forever, plus all of your kingdom," the commander gave in after a long thought. The princessa smiled in agreement.

* * *

Sonic waited outside 'girl-time forever' for Anya. He looked up when he saw Xavier, Melody, Brianna, Travis and Dez walk into a swimsuit store. _'Anya won't mind if I go for just a minute,' _he thought as he ran off after the teens. After he walked into the shop, he was wacked in the face by a beach ball.

"Sorry Sonic!" Melody sang as she ran up to the blue hedgehog. He was taken back at what the 14 year-old prower was wearing: a skimpy, black bikini. Looking up, the hero realized Xavier was, too, wearing beachwear.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked the bat who was flinging towels to people.

"We've got to, it's all part of the job," the black 'n' red rat with wings replied lazily.

"Since when have you guys worked here?" Sonic asked, clearly confused. Dez walked up and kissed the prower on the cheek and Travis flew up to Xavier.

"Where is Brianna?" Melody asked.

"I'm here," the cat called, "Help, the zipper is caught on my fur!" she looked Xavier in the eye; a signal that she wanted her boyfriend to help her out. Sonic sniggered, the teens had found a way to play and get money in a quick way, dropping their grades to get the job of dreams.

* * *

After work, Shadow didn't go home to Rouge; he didn't pick Rosa up from Skye's but he DID go to see team chaotix and Mephiles.

"Nice for you to make it," and annoying voice called as he walked into the office.

"Hey Sonic," the G.U.N hedgehog sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi, dad," a quiet voice said sadly, "I'm the reason he his here. Sonic found out that I lowered my grades to work in 'swim 'n' sport' like Dez and the others,"

"You're too young to be working at shops!" Shadow stated, "You're only twelve; you gotta be at least fourteen to work,"

"But Dez, Brianna and Travis aren't fourteen; their thirteen!"

"YOU'RE twelve!" the ultimate lifeform yelled. The bat didn't like it and ran off to find his cousin. Mephiles walked in.

"Still stubborn as ever, Shadow?" he said and then burst out laughing.


	4. Vision of fire

Jacqueline sat on the carpet, playing a video game with Charmy.

"Dammit! How to you always win?" the bee cried _again _like he had for the past hour playing 'Super Smash bros brawl'.

"I'm just good at it, unlike you!" the little chameleon talked back slyly. Dez came and sat down by the hyper bee and gave him a little pep talk.

"Don't beat the living daylight out of everyone, go for the items!" the red hedgehog whispered. Someone clasped their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!" the voice laughed. Dez swatted the hands away.

"Stop it Xavier. Shouldn't you be going home with Shadow now?"

"Nah, I'd raver stay here with my cousin."

"Where is Rosa? Isn't it your turn to pick her up from Skye's house?"

"Nope! Dad's turn,"

"My turn for what, Xavier?" a cold voice said from behind the bat.

"To pick up Rosa of course!"

"Shoot, I totally forgot! Be back in a sec," Shadow looked up to see Narezco searching the medical cupboard for his pills. "Look after your uncle, help him find his pills. Come back home at 7, and I mean seven, Xavier! Are you even listening to me?" the black hedgehog had realized his son was sitting by the brown chameleon.

"Don't worry uncle, I'll make sure he gets home on time!" Dez looked up, smiling.

* * *

Tails was sat on his sofa with Mina. Melody had just got back from the shopping center and stalked off to her room. Rosa and Skye were running around like madmen (especially Rosa) in the garden.

"Where do you think Shadow is Miles?" the mongoose asked, "It's not that I don't like little Rosa, but she is quite hyper."

"Tell me about it," the two tailed fox sighed as someone knocked on the door "I'll get it Mina,". The fox opened the door to see Shadow, a hour late!

"Xavier just reminded me I had to pick up Rosa this week," the black hedgehog sighed, scratching his quills.

"Sure, come in while we fight with her to get her home,"

* * *

"Xavier," Narezco started, "shouldn't you be getting home now?" the white hedgehog asked, pointing at the clock. 7:32. "Don't worry. How about we all go and have a drink with your mum? Wanna come Mephiles?" the ash hedgehog was with Dez and Jacqueline and playing with them. Sonic sat beside Narezco.

"Strange, huh," the blue blur said, "Mephiles is, WAS, pure evil, but all it toke was your brother, Jay was it, to change sides."

"And anyway, going back to what you said Narezco, lets all go to Club Rouge. It's Saturday and like every Saturday, I sing there with Manic and Sonia," Anya said, sitting down by Sonic and cuddling into him. Dez looked happy; Jacqueline was excited; Xavier was bored and Charmy was hyper. Mephiles and Espio were with Vector helping a new client. Narezco's head began spinning, a sign that he was gonna get a vision. His son noticed this and grabbed the pills off the side and a glass of water and handed them to the white hedgehog. After the pills set in, he saw station square. But it didn't look the same; it was on fire.

* * *

Rouge, Silver, Blaze and Brianna were in the cook room of Club Rouge making dinner.

"Where is Shadow, Xavier and Rosa? They should have been home hours ago!" Silver asked, chopping the carrots for the stew. The back door opened and the two hedgehogs plus the Prowers walked in.

"Rosa and Skye have been annoying the hell outta Tails at his place so they've come here, plus I think it would be nice for a drink with everyone. Is Xavier here?"

"No," the ivory bat said, "We thought he was with you,"

"Damn that stupid child!"

"Damn what child?" a voice asked. It was Xavier. "I came here with Narezco, Dez, Jacqueline, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Sonic, Anya and Mephiles,"

"Wait- what? Mephiles?" his mum said, shocked. Carman walked in.

"Oh, yeah, Mephiles came to team Chaotix asking for help with a purple hedgehog. Come on," the golden hedgie smiled, opening a bottle of champagne, "Lets have the best Saturday ever!"


	5. Sapphire

**A.N:**

**Thank you Adorablehedgi12 for sending me my first oc that wasn't made by me! She will be mentioned in this story but will sadly play a minor role. Plus, I have decided to upload the new chapters every Saturday (I know this one will come out on a Wednesday, but I won't be able to upload it this Saturday).**

Rosa, Skye and Jacqueline ran into the hedgehog and Bokkun's bedroom where the little robot thing was sleeping.

"Wake up!" the white hedgehog screamed in what she thought was his ears, "Skye and Jacqueline are here,"

"Dear god Rosa! What was that for? Is dinner ready? I'm starving!" the black robot whined, holding his tummy.

"Sort of. Mum, dad, Silver and the others are more than likely gonna get drunk."

"Sounds fun,"

* * *

Brianna, Dez, Xavier and Melody were at a table by themselves. Travis was someway across town so they didn't bother asking him to come. Shadow and Silver were rushing around, taking everyones orders. Rouge was making cocktails at the bar with Espio as he wanted a job for when he was not with Charmy, Vector and Narezco (as he claimed to need more money to support him and his daughter).

"Rouge, can I have a Jack Daniels?" the golden hedgie asked the ivory bat.

"You've had two already!"

"Fine. Hand over a blue wkd instead,"

"No,"

"Vanilla Vodka?" now Rouge was mad. She placed a J2O in front of her sister in law. "What is this?"

"A drink. Shut up before I kick you out."

"Why?"

"You're being an ass!" the bat spat, clenching her fists.

"Girl fight!" the two heard Silver yell.

"Just try it!" Rouge glared into her son's eyes. Carman rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered and had a sip of the drink. After a long gulp, she decided she kind of liked J2Os . "Wow, gimme more!"Shadow came and sat down next to his sister and sighed.

Mephiles sat by himself at the bar, slowly sipping his diet coke. Espio smiled at him, trying to make the hedgemon happy.

"What are you doing Espio?" he asked.

"Just trying to be friends,"

"You serious?" the chameleon was shocked at this response. He huffed and walked off to give Tails a cocktail. Carman walked up to Mephiles in a weird fashion that he didn't understand.

"Hey, what'd doing by yaself?" she asked, clearly drunk. Her phone went of and the golden hedgehog in a lilac dress looked at her text.

"Who's that?"

"Alicia Knight, my daughter. She is the princess of Solaria ,"

"Two things: 1- I isn't Elise the princess? And 2- You're royal?!"

"Elise retired; being a princess wasn't her style, and yes, I am royal, me, Shadow and Narezco get it from my mother,"

"Why aren't you princess of Solaria?" the hedgemon asked, looking into Carman's amber eyes.

"Like Elise, being a princess wasn't on the agenda for me,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry. Its normal to ask lots of questions, its just nature. You know what, I can trust you, I want to come with me to my house. I want to show you something,"

"What?"

"A sapphire with unimaginable power. I've been working out how to find out its secret for years and I think you can help me,"

"Guys," Anya smiled, her red hair swishing in the wind, however, no wind was present. "Karaoke starts in a minute!"

* * *

A fox with three tails walked within a graveyard, the graveyard of the ARK. She stopped in front of a grave laced with lilies. _ Alana the Hedgehog_.

"Willa, Byron, I found it, the last grave of the princesses,"

"Well done Illma," a chocolate coloured rabbit smiled, sharpening her samurai sword, "Well done indead,"

"We can finally bring her back," a tiger said as he transformed from his water form to his regular form, "Misteria shall be reborn!"


	6. Misteria the wolf

Shadow's pov:

I sat at the bar as I watched Carman, Anya and Blaze ran into Blaze's bedroom. Mephiles was still sipping his coke; Xavier sat cuddling up with Brianna; Rosa was being a madman (madwoman?) as usual and Rouge and Espio were making cocktails like mad. Anya was the first to appear, wearing the same belly dancing suit I had seen her in earlier. Carman came out in a belly dancing suit also, but hers was a black one and finally Blaze came in with her saffron version of the outfit. The cat gave a signal to Silver who was in the music box and a tune began to fill the club.

"I never really knew she could dance like this, she makes a man want to speak Spanish," sonic began to sing.

"Como se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa," Narezco joined in. Now it was the tiger's turn to shine.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

you make a woman go mad

so be wise and keep on

reading the sings of my body,". I jumped when Mephiles appeared next to me, I had been so involved by the singing and dancing.

"I didn't know Carman sang,"

"Nether did I, she was more of the protective type when we were kids. I guess it was our parents deaths that did it," Mephiles had shut up and began to watch the girls singing and dancing

* * *

Willa's pov:

"(I) Is the last sapphire in place?" the three tailed fox asked me.

"Yes Illma," I answered, braiding my hair into a long plat. Byron was sat by a huge stone gm, staring at it sadly. "Missing your sister?" the tiger nodded slowly.

"(I) Big problem," the queen called to us, "Misteria isn't in the Sapphire,"

"What?!" I cried, "How?"

"There is only one way," Byron muttered solemnly, "She wasn't in there in the first place,"

"How can you say that?" I asked, "Where else can little Misty be?" the tiger remained quiet but pointed to gravestone: _Misteria the wolf Age:12._

"She died..." I trailed off and a single tear rolled down my face

* * *

Jay's pov:

I stood over the cliff edge. My right hand man, Pablo, was sat at his laptop, typing away at something I don't understand (its why I haven't killed him yet).

"Aha!" I heard him cry in achivement.

"What?"

"When we knocked out Mephiles, a placed a chip hidden in his fur,"

"So? He said he wasn't gonna join us,"

"I know that, but he is in Station Square. Narezco is said to be there,"

"Howd'ya figure that out, we haven't seen him for over 50 years?"

"News reports show that he works alongside Sonic who lives there,"

"How far away are they?"

"13.543 miles, sir."

"Get ready. We go in the morning,"


	7. Love type stuff

Rouge's pov:

I was still mad with Carman (and possibly Silver- I couldn't tell) after the drink problem. But the golden hedgehog strayed away, talking with Sonic and Anya, and Silver made an excuse to take Rosa to bed.

"Bokkun," I asked when he came by.

"W- What?" the little robot replyed, almost afraid.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Aww, do I have'ta?"

"Bed. Now." I spoke through my teeth. Bukkun grunted in frustration and stormed upstairs, knocking Silver into the wall as he came down. The whitish hedgehog lifted an eyebrow but lowered it when he saw my expression. "Sorry,"

"What do you think they are talking about over there?"

"Huh?" but I regretted that. Over by Carman, I saw Sonic propose to Anya!

"Fancy that," a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning up your sister's vomit, Shadow?" remembering when they had been singing and Carman threw up on Blaze and I could still hear the shower with the cat in, trying to remove the puke from her fur.

"Done,"

"Oh, so you have,"

"Did you think I couldn't do it?"

"No, but these days, you're so damn lazy!" my stare down with Shadow let me see the back door and when Espio came back in after a fag (don't ask me why he has taken up smoking) but quickly closing the door again, trying to hide himself. "Nice try!" I yelled to him and just like that, he opened the door yet again and came in.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, shoving his lighter into his jean pocket.

"That," Silver pointed to the hedgehog and tiger who were hugging intensely.

"Sonic ask her out or something?" the chameleon asked.

"Dude," Shadow said, placing his hand on Espio's shoulder, "they've been going out for a year now,"

"So I've been thinking Sonic is gay when he has been going out with Anya? Now I know that, did he ask her something or what?"

"The two are getting married!" I cried joyfully, "Wait, what? You thought Sonic was gay?!" Jacqueline walked up and placed her chin on the counter.

"Daddy thinks he was gay with Vector,"

"Honey, shut the hole that makes the words," the chameleon hissed at the little brown chameleon.

"But now he thinks about it, he probably realises that Vector is more than likely to be gay with Charmy,"

* * *

Carman's pov:

"Congrats!" a smiled when Anya came and sat by me, "14 carat gold ring with the biggest diamond I've ever seen; you're luck luck lucky!"

"Thanks!"

"The only ones who don't know are: knuckles, tikal, shockwave, amy, cream, vanilla..."

"Mephiles and Narezco," I finished.

"Surely they know," the tiger said, looking around; the two nowhere in sight, "Maybe not,"

"Did you have any idea he was gonna propose to you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not at all, I was most surprised," Anya giggled, "Carman? You ok? You seem spaced out. Bet you're wondering where Narezco is, huh?"

"It's not like him to disappear like this,"

"He only joined us a month or so ago, how do you know?"

"Don't play dumb, Anya, both of us know he enjoys being in places with lots of people." my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Now this makes sense," I sighed.

"What makes sense?" Brianna asked, walking up with Xavier, Melody and Dez.

"Narezco went home, something was bothering him," I answered.

"Dad went home without me?!" Dez asked, half shocked. "I can't believe he would do something like that!"

"Don't worry buddy," I smiled, "You can stay with me for the night. I have a spare room anyway. What time is it anyway?"

"11:30," Brianna yawned, looking at her watch.

"Come on then Dez, better go now to advoid me falling off my motorbike,"

The red hedgehog smiled, "Yes, I can ride the motorbike!" Sonic walked over to Anya.

"Better go too," he said and waved, his other arm wrapped around his girlfriend and the two walked off to his house.

"Bye guys!" Anya called, "Cya at the beach tomorrow,"


	8. RIP Big & Noah

**I would like like to say a BIG thanks to everyone who sent me an oc:**

**Pokefanofthecentury - Heartz**

**Guest - Serena**

**Bearvalley3365 - Noah (so so sorry about chapter's name, you didn't provide enough info)**

**RobinsInTheSky - Rae**

**Adorablehedgi12 - Alicia Knight**

**Big: what does R.i.p mean?**

**Noah: I dunno...**

**Big: found the word book... Hey! Dat's not very nice! Thank god it doesn't say Froggy in the title,**

**M.T.W (Misteria the wolf): That could be arranged...**

* * *

**Pablo's pov:**

A small beam of like crept across my face.

"Wake up Pablo," a female voice, a feline one, purred, "Jay left an hour ago," I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Sara, what are you doing here? You're suposed to be the field agent, remember,"

"Jay called me over to make sure you don't mess up the map route to Station Square,"

"If you so call him when you try to frame me, I will shove you off that cliff ledge!" I blackmailed the fire fox.

"You will boost my fire power, dumbass,"

"But what's at the bottom of the cliff... water!"

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" Sara spat. Then she got her claws out and lashed out on me.

* * *

Brianna's pov:

I sat on my bed brushing my hair. Xavier opened my door and poked his head in.

"C'mon Kat," the bat called, "if we don't go now, we'll miss our chance to get our ears pearced with the gang,"

"Key, lets go. But lets go out my window; don't want my mum and dad, Rouge, Shadow and Rosa see us,"

"God help us if my little sis found out," the ebony bat muttered.

"Find out about what, Xavier?" the ivory hedgehog asked, her pink eyes making puppy ones, "Aren't you going to beach with us?"

"Damn... we forgot about that, we'll have'ta do it tomorrow," he whispered to me.

"Can't Xavier," Rosa said.

"Why not Rosa?" I asked, doing a lose braid in my long hair.

"School tomorrow," she responded, "What bikini should I wear, daddy says you two work at a swimsuit shop in town,"

"Your yellow one," her big brother said, obviously bored with the conversation.

"What yellow one?"

"Just go already!" he spat and little Rosa began to cry. Mum walked by and gave Xavier a death glare.

"Auntie," Rosa said through her tears, "Xavier yelled at me!"

"Not our fault mum," I sighed, "Damn little Rosa doesn't understand when people don't care,"

"Brianna, honey, don't be like that," mum looked at me, "Rosa, why don't you and Bokkun get ready, we're going in 15minutes, Brianna and Xavier, get ready!"

* * *

Big's pov:

"this ice cream is delicious!" Noah cried with satisfaction (don't know if that sounds wrong or not), a bit of strawberry ice-cream in his nose. Froggy hopped alongside us with a pretzel shoved in his mouth. "How does that chilidog taste Big?"

"Fine," I smiled to my big panda friend, "Just fine,"

"Hello fat cat and panda," a gruff voice greeted us. But I couldn't see anyone. "I'm behind you," I turned around to see a purple hedgehog in a brown coat and jeans.

"Hello friend," I smiled.

"Friend? I'm not you're friend!" he growled and a ghost like hand grabbed Noah by the neck. Slowly, the claws on his hands dug into the panda's neck until it popped off.

"Oh no!" I cried, now standing in a pool of my friend's blood, "What are you do-" I was cut off by a bullet passing through my skull and into my brain.

* * *

**Wow... that was dark! Sorry bearvalley3365 for this happening! Plz don't flame for me doing this!**


	9. Ghost at the beach

Rosa's pov:

The beach; a beautiful place with: sand, sea, ROCK-POOLS and what Dez enjoys- hot chics! We came here for a family treat, my family (including Dez and Narezco), tails' family, knuckles' family, Jet's family and espio and Jacqueline. Shockwave sat down with the parents (boring person), the teens and Xavier were surfing while me, bokkun, Skye and Jacqueline were exploring rock-pools.

"Hey look!" bokkun smiled, holding something behind his back, "A crab!" he showed me the sea animal and then crept over to where Skye prower and the chameleon were sat.

"Ahhhhh!" the fox cried when the crab pinched him on the nose, "get it off, get it off, GET THE GOD DAMN THING OFF OF MY NOSE!" Bokkun giggled and Jacqueline whacked the crab off with her horn that had just started growing. Skye rubbed his nose and kicked the robot thing over, "What was that for Bok-" the fox was cut off by what sounded like a gunshot.

"Narezco!" big brother called, flying onto shore, "Dez has been shot!" the white and black hedgehog stood up in shock.

"Who would be out there?" he asked.

"A red hedgehog with a heart on her top and a light brown rabbit with shades that are so last year on," Narezco sat down and thought.

"Xavier, where is Dez and the others?" I asked, looking up.

"Melody and Travis are battling the hedgehog and rabbit while Brianna is trying to find Dez," Daddy sat up; he had fallen asleep with his book (1001 ways to kill a annoying freak) on his head.

"What happened to Dez?" he asked, "Where is he?" he added, looking around.

"Up here," a cold voice stated. We all looked up to see a purple hedgehog hovering above us, with a wounded Dez in his grip.

* * *

Espio's pov:

That purple hedgehog wearing only a brown sleeveless jacket, he matched the description Mephiles had provided us with. I looked over to the shoreline to see the rabbit and hedgehog, a boy and a girl, the ones Xavier said about, beating up the teens. The hedgehog looked up to see Jacqueline, Skye and Rosa and slowly walked over to them.

"Lookie here, three kids all alone, reminds me of me being abandoned at about your age," she pointed at my daughter and followed it up with a insane laugh. _A bit off your rocker, aren't you hedgehog,_ I thought, but what I hadn't noticed was that she had frozen Jacqueline to the ground.

"Daddy!" she screamed as the insane hedgehog came closer and closer to her.

"Calling for daddy are ya?" the hedgehog gave off another laugh, insaner than the one before, if possible, "nice try!" and then she lunged for the small chameleon!

"What are we gonna do?" Tikal asked, "What about Dez?" Narezco thought for a moment.

"I'll get Dez and take out him," he said finally. He stood up once more and ran off. I reacted fast and ran straight after him. When we were shoulder to shoulder, I whispered:

"Is that Jay?"

"Can't tell, but the purple fur; black inhibitor rings," he looked at his own brown rings, "and red eyes are big clues,"

"He has red eyes?!"

"No time to look at his eyes, it'll make ya look gay!" he growled over to me and leaped up into the air and at Jay. The purple hedgehog chucked Dez into a rock-pool and the rabbit and red hedgehog looked up.

"Heartz! Pablo! Come on!" Jay yelled as he toke off the rings around his wrists, "Chaos control!" and he and his henchmen (henchwomen for Heartz?) disappeared, along with Narezco!

"Where did he go?"asked Mina.

"I think we need to worry more on Dez," Shadow sad quietly. Mina was about to say something when she looked past me and saw Dez, choking on his own blood...


	10. who loves who

Travis' pov:

When I looked over at Melody, all I saw was pure terror. Xavier was flamming mad; Brianna looked as if she was going to throw up any moment and the rest looked... well how would _you _look if someone you knew was shot and was covered in his own blood? I've never been so mortified in my life! Rosa and Bokkun had hidden behind Shadow, and I saw the small white hedgehog began to cry.

"Damn! He got away again!" a voice called from the cliff edge, "We got here late Rae!"

"More like he was never here!" another voice, who I guess was Rae, answered.

"he must've been here! Look!" the girl pointed over to us, "someone is hurt!"

"There goes Serena: protector of the peace!" Rae mocked as the blonde girl ran down the cliff and to us. She took one look at Dez a gasped.

"What happened?" Serena asked, looking for the wound's place of origin. She looked up at us, "Jay did this, didn't he?"

"We don't know his name but he was a purple hedgehog along side a rabbit and a hedgehog who looked like..." rouge started, "well look at him," she jerked her thumb over to Shadow, "but the colours are swapped around. Who are you?"

"My name is Serena," the girl said, trying to smile, "I am in the Earth's protection force or Epf for short; we make sure the planet is safe and we hunt down anyone who disturbs the peace of the planet. What is your name?"

"My name is Rouge, my nephew is badly hurt, can you help him?"

"Yes, but all my supplies are back at base, for now, put wait here," she pointed at the place which had the most blood, "this should stop more blood getting out," Tikal got a bandage from her dreadlocks and wrapped it around the pure red hedgehog's body. Serena grabbed Dez and lifted him with ease, "C'mon, we will help him," Shadow looked unimpressed but followed her anyway.

"Travs, lets go already!" Dad called, his voice annoying the hell outta me.

"Wait dad, something doesn't add up," I picked up my gear, "I'm gonna take a look. Coming Melody?" the prower nodded. I didn't need to ask the others, family was way to important for them... and I don't like it...

* * *

Carman's pov:

Mephiles had come over like I had asked him too. He seemed interested in finding out what sapphire's mysteries were, just like me. There was an akward silence (don't you hate them!) when he was coming to an conclusion.

"Well," he sighed as he placed my beautiful gem down on the floor, "I'm boned! I have nothing," his stomach growled.

"Nether does your stomach!" I laughed, "What do ya want for lunch? Toast? Bacon sandwich?" he looked dumbstruck, "C'mon, I'm not waiting all day!" then I realized why he looked the way he did: my nightie had rolled up and he was staring at my ass! I walked over to him and smacked him hard.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his now red cheek, "I was just looking at your AK-47 tattoo," I swore under my breath.

"Lets get this straight: you NEVER look at a girl's ass, even if it had a tattoo on it!" I hissed a him as he stood up and I jabbed him in the chest.

"What's with beating me up all of a sudden?" he asked and hit me on the ass, right on my tattoo he claimed to be looking at, "Don't pretend you don't know," he came close to my ear, "you love me!" I shoved him into the wall and ran into my room and locked it. _I don't love him, do I?_ I asked myself over and over again. He must of been confused; he must've ment HE loved ME! A knock on the door let my roaming mind settle down, "Carman? You ok?" but I stayed quiet and tried to figure out who loved who...


	11. All alone

Narezco's pov:

When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness. Yeah, I know, this is one of those daft things they have in the movies, but once it has happened to you, you will know how terrifying it actually is. I've already been in this situation, a month before this actually, when I was claimed to be a madman, but Shadow and Carman got me out and proved I'm sane. But I had no-one, well not that I knew of. The others _might_ be here, but they weren't at my side at this moment. I squinted to see a door sightly open and I got up. I stayed where I was- I had been chained to a lead chair! I tried to scream but I had been gagged.

"Mhmmm!" I had tried to scream :'Get me out!'

"Looks like someones awake," a female voice mocked. I looked up but I couldn't see anyone, "Hello, DAD!" the last word was spat (with actual spit) at me as the red hedgehog with black quills that I saw earlier at the beach walked up close so we were almost nose to nose.

"Mhumm (what are you talking about?)" I tried to scream at the nuts hedgehog.

"Remember me?" she asked, undoing my gag, "Well, do ya?"

"No," I tried to look convincing. Of course I knew her! She was the creep who shot my son.

"It's me Dad," she forced a smile on her face, "It's me: Heartz. You left me for dead eight years ago!" her voice rose with every word.

"It wasn't my fault..."

"Oh... so you do remember, dad,"

"You know I ment no harm. What are you doing here?"

"I work with Jay. I'm one of his right hand workers, the other being Pablo. You know him, right? But there are more, only two actually: Fiona and Scourge," she smiled as she said his name, almost as if she was dating him. A question suddenly wrote itself across my mind.

"What am I doing here?" she stayed silent, "can't tell your old man, huh?" Heartz sighed and replaced the gag around my mouth. She stared at me, almost as if she wanted to let me go, and then she walked out of the room, leaving me in pure darkness.

* * *

Rosa's pov:

I had no idea where we were going, or if Dez was gonna be ok. I held mummy's hand tight as we walked for what seemed like hours.

"Mama," I asked mum, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know honey," she responded, "Rae? Where are we going?" the hybrid thing looked at us and smiled

"Don't worry; we're here!" I looked around and all I saw was a broken down factory. The hybrid clicked her fingers and the doors opened. I looked closer and saw a grey hedgehog alongside a fox with long, black hair. Silver, Xavier and Bokkun looked up.

"Sara?" bokkun said, shocked.

"Know her, do you? She is our leader; the one next to her is Nitro, a bounty hunter," Serena said, "Muttina!" she yelled and a blue chao flew down. She reminded me of Chesse, but she was a darker shade of blue (I think navy) and she had a pink bow, "Hey girl, do you know where Time and the others are?"

"chao chao!" Muttina smiled and montioned for us to follow.

* * *

Anya's pov:

Me and Sonic went to visit the chaotix- we were bored. I stopped at the news agent to grab a newspaper to read, but I stopped walking when I saw the headline: 'Double murder- Big and Noah.'. I almost threw up when I read this.

"Oh no!" I cried, "Poor Big and Noah!" A kind mole came over to see if I was ok as I was crying. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Hey, I know you, you're Anya, the famous model, singer and actress aren't you!" I nodded, but stayed quiet, "You read the paper, didn't you? Don't worry, I heard they are doing a special thing to respect them," I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"Really?" The mole nodded, "I better go now," and I ran off.

When I ran into the chaotix's base (inside a co-op shop), Sonic stood up and gave me a big hug.

"You ok honey?" I showed him the paper, "Oh my! Amy and Cream will bew devistated when they come back!" Vector, Charmy, Mephiles, Carman, Shade, Omega, Froggy and Cheese (everyone had come over that wasn't at the beach) looked up at us.

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

"Ribbit?" Froggy asked.

"What happened?" everyone else asked. Sonic read the paper and Shade went green in the face.

"Eww, who would do something like that?" she asked. Sonic scanned the article.

"Could've been Jay," Charmy said. That name stung, but I couldn't tell why, "Don't ya think so Vects?" but the crocodile wasn't listening; he was on his phone!

"Uh huh... WHAT?! Where...?" Vector scribbled something down, "ok, see ya over there in a minute Espio!" and he hung up.

"What was that about Vector?" Shade asked.

"It was Espio. He says something bad has happened and we need to meet up with them,"


	12. A wolf in hiding

Roxi's pov:

Me and Killjoys were swinging on our favourite (and a tad bit broken) swing. The Chao flew around the garden; some playing by the waterfall; some picking the beautiful flowers that boarded the garden and some lay down on the overgrown grass sunbathing. Killjoys was a black Chao with small and random green patches over his body. In a way, he is like me: mostly black, green patches and really bad anger issues. But there is something about him that annoys the hell out of me.

"Lady Time," Killjoys looked up to me, "Am I right in believing that supper time is soon?" That is what drives me up the wall: the stupid British voice and manners (not that the author has a problem with British people; she is British!) .

"I'm not lady Time!" I growled at him, "I've only just turned four!"

"Ah, but you can be a lady at any age, ma lady."

"Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Roxi!" he held his hands in front of his face; he knew my first move is to hit 'em in da face!

"You can take your apology and shove it up your ass!" was all I did, no punching, no kicking and no biting his head off!

"Are all you wolves this rude?" he asked, raising one of his green eyebrows.

"My father sure as hell wasn't the slightest bit rude, but that was because he was a alpha wolf," a deeper voice said behind me. Mama.

"Mistress Time, did you teach lady Time this ugly from of communication?" he asked sternly. For a Chao, he was a pain in the ass!

"(F) Is this dude for real?" Mama asked me. I had always wanted to look like her, with her long black hair with navy blue highlights at the tips. All I got was black quills with green tips and two green eyes. That's what separates us: our eyes; Mama's eyes are different colours, but I don't think that is her fault. She has a disfiguring scar that runs across one eye, changing it from royal blue to a blood like red.

"(F) sadly, yes," I sighed.

"Spiral!" Sara called over too us, "I've found more people against Jay!" Serena punched the fox, "Fine, Serena found them," Killjoys looked over my shoulder.

"My, my, there are a lot of them, Mistress, Lady, get your dresses looking beautiful and your crowns presentable!" that's another thing, me and Mama are princesses.

* * *

Shade's pov:

"Vector, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked the green crocodile with way too big headphones draped 'round his neck. We had been running thought a forest for about twenty minutes, and Omega kept whacking his robot arm on the tree stumps. Carman was arguing with the crocodile himself:

"You have no sense of direction, do you?" she yelled at him.

"Umm, hello? I'm vector the crocodile!"

"Yeah, and I'm Carman the hedgehog," and she landed a powerful blow on his lower jaw, "What's your point!"

Mephiles was walking alongside me, Omega, Charmy and Cheese (Froggy was on Carman's head) and he let out a slight chuckle.

"Is Carman always like that? Angry, I mean." he asked me. I shrugged, we had only met last week and I had gone to visit Nestor in the Twilight cage (Sonic Chronicles: a dark brotherhood). Anya walked up to join us.

"Actally yes, like the rest of her family, but Altha, she was trained to fight," she informed us, "Isn't that right Carman?"

"Shut up!" the golden hedgehog yelled at the tiger.

"So why does she get drunk quite alot?" Charmy asked, "Was her family also trained in drinking?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Omega asked sarcastically, "WHY DO YOU THINK SHADOW OR NAREZCO DON'T GET DRUNK?"

"Anya?" Sonic asked, "Didn't you say that Carman isn't the protective type anymore?"

"And your point is?" the actress asked.

"Maybe she drinks to forget about who she failed to protect," he pointed out. Carman heard this, looked over at us with Froggy still on her head, "Hey, am I right Karma?" I laughed, we all laughed, at the nickname Sonic gave her. She sighed and sat on a tree stump.

"I failed to look after my mother, my farther, who was really ill, and my little sister, the youngest of the people who lived on the ARK," she said as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Misteria," Anya muttered.

"You knew Karma's sister?" I asked. Man, that nickname was funny!

"You didn't know little Misty? She was smart, cute beond belief and she could kill with a flick of a wrist!" Anya sounded like she was exaggerating, but Karma was nodding, "In fact," the tiger added, pulling out her purse, "I have a picture of all of the kids on the ARK," we all stared at the picture. I could see Anya, Carman, Narezco and Shadow.

"Who are they?" I asked, pointing at a purple hedgehog giving a small black wolf with long black hair a piggy back ride. Mephiles had gone stiff, "you ok dude?" I asked him.

"That purple hedgehog is Jay and the rabbit," the placed his finger over a rabbit with fur a light brown, "That is Pablo," Anya looked astonished.

"Jay I know you know, but how do you know Pablo?" she asked him.

"Because he is aiming a gun at Shade right this second," the hedgemon stated simply. Me? Why was he pointing a gun at me of all people? "Duck!" he yelled before throwing me to the ground. I wasn't sure, but I think he had just saved my life! "Stay here!" he commanded as he ran up to the rabbit. I heard many gunshots, but Pablo hadn't trained the gun off of me. I looked over to see Anya and Sonic doing combo moves on a dark brown fox while Vector, Charmy, Cheese and Froggy were taking down a green hedgehog with a bikers jacket and shades. But where were Carman and Omega? I looked around frantically in search of the robot and hedgehog but they were nowhere in sight. I tripped over tree roots and came crashing down. I thought I was done for. But I was saved by a wolf with long flowing black hair with navy highlights who reminded me of the wolf in the picture with Jay. The only difference was I couldn't feel her, I tried to reach out to her. She hadn't aged in fifty years so I came to a single answer: she was a ghost. She simply down at me and smiled, a friendly smile, and bent down to my level.

"Carman and Omega are safe. They are in the old factory. To get there, run in a straight line, don't throw zigzags in there," she said. I tried to object saying that they'd follow me, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, "I shall fight them off, saving you and your friends," and I ran off to the factory where Carman and Omega were said to be.


	13. Heartz the hero

Jay's pov:

I was wandering around the base (no, I won't tell you where it is) when Heartz ran straight into me. I raised an eyebrow but she just pushed me aside.

"Watch where you're going hedgehog!" I growled at her, my claws swiping across her face. But she hadn't flinched the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry uncle," she said, but it was more like a mutter. She wasn't focused on what she had just done.

"You don't feel... sorry for him, do you? You know what we do to people who feel sorry for prisoners!" I raised my fist high up and smashed her in the jaw. She hadn't flinched, the girl had moxie, I could give her credit for that.

"Isn't it natural to feel some remorse for you're own dad?" she asked. The red hedgehog was beginning to annoy me, "What are you doing? Why do you kill so many people?"

"I can bring spirits to life, but there is a catch: they will work for me and only me,"

"So you killed that cat and panda for..."

"Yep. I detected that they had power, so I decided to use that to my advantage," I let out a small chuckle, "Where are agents Pablo, Fiona and Scourge?"

"They have located Mephiles and they have gone to capture him and seal his spirit so you can bring him to our side," she answered matter-o-factly. I walked on, but I quick look over my shoulder let me see Heartz wander into Narezco's cell. _Maybe they should kill you Heartz. It looks like you have abandoned us for your father._ I thought and carried on walking.

* * *

Heartz's pov:

I got worried when I ran into uncle Jay. He could be _so_ nosy at times. Dad was still gagged and tied down to the lead chair when I came into his cell.

"Hey, dad," I whispered, nudging him as he had fallen asleep. He opened his blue eyes groggily as I undid his gag once again, "C'mon dad, I'm gonna get ya outta here!" his ears pricked up.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked. Damn! I hadn't thought of that, "But don't worry, I know you will think of something," He smiled. I knew that if his hands hadn't been chained down, he would have tapped his nose like he used to do after he got a vision (and after his flip out where he punched everything he could see).

"Dad, can you force visions?" I asked. He had been right, I had a killer plan!

"Yes. Can you turn to insanity mode?" I nodded, "Perfect. Now, help get me out of these god damn restraints!" When he was standing, I unlocked the cell door, "C'mon, c'mon, anytime now..." dad muttered to himself.

"Insanity in 3... 2... and 1!" I yelled and ran straight at a steel wall covered in rust. Dad followed, his pupils in his eyes gone for a nap, so his eyes were full blue, and used his superhuman power to punch a hole in the wall. Heavy boots came from around the corner. Dad was out through the hole and punching a poor tree, but I had hesitated. Jay came smashing around the corner and straight at me!

"You ungrateful little hedgehog!" He growled, still charging at me.

"Heartz, you comin' or not?" Dad asked, shaking his head frantically. I run though the hole, and if by magic, the hole closed up.

"Did you do that?" dad asked me, but when he saw my expression, he took it back, "Then who did it?" he asked after a long pause. I shrugged.

"I did Narezco and Heartz," a soft voice said. It sounded like a child, about that bat's age, the black one, "you made the right choice Heartz," I blinked when a sapphire appeared in front of me and a figure seeped out of it. It was a wolf, one with soft, black hair like a cascading waterfall. She looked like she belonged on a magazine that perverted boys would look at, but she was so young. She smiled at dad and said: "It's been a long time, brother," I had jumped when she said 'brother'. Dad was a hedgehog and she was a wolf. Whas that even possible?

"You haven't aged a day Misty," dad complimented the wolf. Misty shook her head.

"I'm just a illusion Narezco, but if you want, I can show you how to find me, your friends, Shadow and Carman and most importantly, safety," Misty pulled out a sapphire and handed it to us, "Hold it up to the sun and the sapphire will do the rest," and with that, she disappeared.

"Well, this is a lot of family drama, huh?" dad joked, but I didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Who was that? How are you brother and sister?"

"Question 1: your brother has been shot,"

"Oh, yeah, hopefully Dez knows that I ment no harm," I sighed. Dad rolled his eyes."As I was saying: also, I've been kidnapped by my own brother, found my daugher," he squeezed me so hard that I couldn't breathe, "you saved me and Misteria came back to help us. Question 2: Misteria is my twin sister and 3: Our mum was a hedgehog and dad was a wolf, so it is possible. Now, let's see what Misteria ment by 'the sapphire will do the rest'." he held the gem to the sky and to our suprise, a baby blue laser shot out of it! We followed the line 'til we came to a shoreline, but the laser stretched across the ocean, "Heartz, where are we?" dad asked.

"Cuba?" I wasn't sure if I was asking the question or answering one.

"What? How do we follow the laser then?"

"Don't ask me, I'm only 15 or 16," I shot back.

"You don't know how old you are?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. After an hour searching, dad sat on something he thought was a rock that resembled a boat.

"Why don't we use the boat you are sitting on?" I pointed out. Dad sighed.

"How did you see that?"

"How couldn't you see that?" I asked him, "I never remember you being this thick minded!" but dad had gotten the boat into the water!

"C'mon!" he yelled and I jumped on. But the funny thing was, the boat capsized and we broke a hole slap bang in the middle of the boat!

* * *

**M.T.W: Wow, I've only just realized that my chapters are getting longer and longer! I would like to say a big thanks to Bearvalley3365 and plz pm me from now on so I can reply to you, I don't want to publicly say what is gonna happen but I think you will understand now you have read this chapter. I would also like to thank Pokefanofthecentury, guest, RobinTheSky and Adorablehedgi12. And for all you new readers, plz feel free to message me some original characters, I'm always welcoming new characters into my story.**


	14. Ghost zone

Amy's pov:

"Man, that was a fun weekend, wasn't it girls?" Helen asked as we drove past the beach. For a disabled girl, she sure could drive! She and Sophie, the humans of the group, were in the front, while me, Cream, Sally, Cosmo, Bunnie and Julie-sue were in the back, cramped.

"Dude, you need a bigger car Helen!" Julie-sue whined, being crushed by Sally and Cream.

"This car is custom built by Chris, I can't get another!" Helen shot back. Sophie sighed.

"Why do you refuse to get artificial legs like Anya did?" she asked.

"I was born disabled, Anya was in a coma and woke up to find she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't cope with not moving her legs," Helen said. She looked over to see the sea (try saying that 10 times faster!), "Hey, wanna go for a swim guys?"

"Hell yeah!" I yelled.

"Whoo! Beach time!" Cream and Cosmo shouted.

"I don't mind, as long as I don't get my hair and quills wet. Yeah, that's right, I've got both hair and quills, beat that!" Julie-sue said,trying to wined up Sally.

"Yeah, but I'ma princess!" Sally retaliated.

"You sound like a bunch of kids! You," I pointed at Sally, "You are always angry because Sonic dumped you for Anya, and you," I pointed at Julie-sue, "You act like a total maniac because Knuckles asked for a divorce so he could marry Tikal as he accidentally got her pregnant!" The squirrel thing and the enchina gave me the death glare.

"Amy's right guys," Cosmo said, "you don't see me moping because Tails got together with Mina,"

"Cosmo, that was because he thought you were dead," Sally muttered. The seedrean punched her in the face.

"Don't you DARE get blood over my car!" Helen screamed, "Why can't you be calm like Cream? Where is Cream?" she asked and looked out of her window. "Uh, Sophie? Is that a collapsed person or something?" the sexy nurse looked over to see the body on the shore.

"Oh my gawd!" she exclaimed, "Pull over, Cream has gone to see if they are ok!" I wasn't sure who it was or if they were good or not, but I wasn't sure if I wanted too know. Bunnie hadn't said a word, but she seemed to act different in a bad way.

"Hey Bunns, you ok?" I asked her. She just turned her head and looked out of the window and at the unconscious body, "C'mon, we did this all for you, you know that,"

"Yeah, I know..." she trailed off.

"Do you want to see if they are ok?" Sophie asked, brushing her long, blonde hair that came down to her elbows, "C'mon lets go!" We jumped out of the car and ran over too the body and Cream. By the time we were about 30 feet from the small rabit, we saw the body was that of a hedgehog, one with white fur with black tips on his quills... he looked familiar, but I couldn't tell why.

"He's hurt Amy, Narezco is hurt!" Cream cried, and then actually cried. Narezco! My boyfriend!

"My gawd!" the nurse called out, "It looks like he swallowed a buttload of water. Have you tried pushing the water out Cream?"

"Not yet..." the rabbit said sadly.

"I'll do it!" I said, trying to hold back my tears.

* * *

Heartz's pov:

_Where am I? Why am I here? _These two questions bounced around my head, causing a earsplitting head pain. I thought I had been blindfolded, but then I saw a white hedgehog, but it wasn't dad. _She_ was plain white with a turquise dress that came down to her calves. She stood by a tiger who's forehead was full black and a rabbit who wore a black top and skirt. They all had crowns.

"Heartz," the hedgehog said, "You are in the ghost zone,"

"What?!" I screamed.

"The ghost zone," the tiger repeated, "A zone created by Jay to store the souls he had captured,"

"Wait.. I... was killed?" I asked, "How many souls are here?"

"Over 2000," the hedgehog replied, "oh, how rude of us; we haven't introduced ourselves: my name is Alana, this is Jemma," she gestured to the tiger, "and this is flower," the rabbit curcied at the mention of her name, "we know you are Heartz, you are the daughter of my youngest son, Narezco," Whao! Syfy much!

"So... you're like... my grandma?" I asked Alana.

"That is right,"

"How do we get out of here?" I asked, curious.

"We don't," Flower said sadly. I was shocked: we couldn't get out of the ghost zone & it was the first thing I had heard her say, "well, we can, but not for long; the ghost field brings us back,"

"Stop messing with my mind! So lemme get this straight: we can leave but we can't leave?"

"Pretty much, yes," Jemma said, rubbing her arm with the opposite hand, "Wait a sec... a minute or so ago, you didn't realize you were dead? Don't you recall your death?"

"Nope... should I?" I asked.

"Well we do," Flower said, "I don't believe we have ever come across anyone who doesn't recall their death, not even the dim witted, fatass..."

"That is enough insulting Flower. Yes, even Big and Noah recall their deaths. Isn't that right guys?" Grams smiled and a purple cat with a belt and fishing pole (wtf?) and a red, purple, black, white, silver and gold (Why, oh why couldn't he have been one or two coloured like the rest of us?) panda, came over. The cat, who I guessed was Big, cuz he was FAT, smiled back at the white hedgehog, but Noah had hesitated, he must've been shy. He was fiddling with his earrings and she was scuffing his golden shoes. Big on the other hand came right up to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hello! I'm Big! Have you seen Froggy?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked back.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: Froggy is still alive, he isn't in the ghost zone!" Jemma growled. Grandma didn't look one bit pleased.

"Jemma, manners!" she hissed at the tiger, "Noah, aren't ya gonna say hi to Heartz?" the panda stood there, dumbstruck, "Gone shy again, have we?" Noah blushed, "No need to be like that, she is a kind, little soul," Did I hear her right? Did she call me 'kind'? Where had Alana been for the last eight years? Hadn't she seen how many people I killed? I am responsible for about 1/5 of the souls being here, and she calls me kind! My god, this hedgehog has got to be one, if not the greatest, lier I have ever known.

"Uh... hello... Hearts..." Noah said to me.

"Uh, hi, Noah," I replied, "How long have you and Big been here?" the panda blushed again.

"About... A day or two," Big said, still smiling, "You just got here, right?" I nodded, "Lemme tell ya, when we get of here..."

"If we get out of here," Noah muttered, rolling his silver eyes. Jemma slapped him round the face then was awarded a glare from me, Grandma, Flower and Big.

"As I was saying, Heartz, when we get out of here, lets be friends, ok? We'll keep in touch, ok? Who is your dad, you look too young to be on your own?" Big asked.

"My dad is Narezco. Alana, Grandma, is dad here?" a long pause.

"No."

* * *

Tikal's pov:

Me, Espio, Blaze, Mina and Shockwave stood outside of the factory. Why weren't we inside with everyone else? Shadow thought that is Narezco somehow found his way here, we should be outside so he knew where we were.

"Mum, why am I in this story?" Shockwave asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The author doesn't love me, does she?"

"You're 17, surely you should be worried about girlfriends, not being loved by the author," Blaze pointed out. Well done cat girl, I couldn't have put it better myself.

"But what do I do?" he asked, "Am I just some low life, unloved enchidna?" his voice was slowly raising. Shade came rushing through the trees and waved at us, but then looked confused.

"Where is Carman and Omega?" she asked.

"Haven't seen them all day Shade," Mina said, now worried, "How did you know to come here?" Shade was catching her breath.

"The wolf told me they were here, all of the others were fighting a green hedgehog with a jacket on and a fox in a yellow... thing,"

"Fiona and Scourge?" Espio and Mina asked in unsion. Shade pondered. My ears pricked up.

"Does anyone hear that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I was mad. Maybe I was mad and I was hearing things, "It sounds like- whoa!" I screamed the last part, because a car came hurtling towards us with great speed.

"Hey guys!" Cosmo called. I opened my eyes to see Anya, Sonic, Mephiles, Sophie, Cream, Helen, Julie-sue, Sally, Bunnie, Vector, Charmy, Carman, (big breathe) Amy, Narezco, Froggy, Cosmo and Cheese!

"Looks like we all together now," Sonic said.

"Together forever!" the rest shouted and I smiled.


	15. mixed messages

Xavier's pov:

Me, Rosa, Bokkun and Brianna were sat by a door, a wooden one with the words 'keep out!' scribbled on it. Rosa was trying to fall asleep but the noises of the factory kept her awake.

"How do you cope Xavier? If this is agony for me, I can't think how painful this is to your ears," the white hedgehog muttered into my chest, trying to cuddle up to me.

"You cold Rosa?" Brianna asked her. The hedgehog nodded and the cat girl set heself on fire, like wisteria in 'Witch and Wizard', "That better?" Rosa gave a little grunt and closed her eyes. 'What do I do?' I mouthed to Brianna and she shrugged, "Try rocking her," she whispered. I hadn't ever rocked Rosa to sleep, I'd seen Mum, sometimes dad and even Silver, but I hadn't even dared. I just looked at my sister and sighed. I looked up at Bokkun and he shrugged. Serena came out of the door and tried to smile at us.

"Is Dez ok?" Bokkun asked the blonde nurse.

"Yes, but he lost a lot of blood, he will need to rest. He can't get into fights, ok? None of you teens are gonna fight him, do you hear? Where are the other two teens?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow, "Haven't seen them since we found you guys on the beach,"

"We should aske Jet or Wave where they have gone," Brianna suggested, "But Rosa is cold and wants to sleep..."

"I could go," Bokkun offered.

"As long as you don't use an explosive TV, yes, you can go," i sighed, sounding like a grown-up. The robot smiled at me and ran off. He was almost around the corner when he bumped into someone or something.

"Jeez, watch where you're going!" the person hissed.

"Sorry Vector!" the robot said, blocking his face with his hands, "Don't hurt me!"

"Vector?" I asked, standing up, but I almost dropped Rosa on the cold, concrete floor. Luckily, she had a killer grip so she was dangling in the air, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Brianna, hey Xavier, hey..." the crocodile trailed off when he realized the white hedgehog was asleep and Serena cocked an eyebrow, "Who is the blonde chic? She isn't Caramel (Carman's other nickname) hot, but still somewhat hot," he whispered down to Bokkun.

"What did you say?" Caramel screamed and punched Vector hard in the jaw, "You say that one more time and I'll poke your eyeballs out!" she growled.

"What are you doing here?" Bukkun asked.

"Tikal said there was a hospital thing over here, so we thought we'd bring Narezco here," Caramel said. Amy came wandering down the hall with uncle Narezco in her arms. His left side of his face was bright pink and swollen and he seemed to be out cold, "we don't know what is wrong with him,"

"He has been stung by a man-o-war!" Serena observed.

"Amy... you are here, so Sophie should be, right?" Brianna asked, "So why the hell didn't ya ask her?"

"Sophie doesn't deal with this kind of job, she works in the maternity ward in the hospital," Carman sighed.

"What is a maternity ward?" Rosa asked, her red eyes trying to stay open.

"..." Carman said, staring at the albino hedgehog. A LONG silence, "... It doesn't matter," auntie turned to Serena, "How bad can a man-o-war sting be?"

"I'm not sure..." Serena replied. Brianna, Bokkun, Vector and Carman fell to the ground like they do in anime shows. Me and Amy would've but we had Rosa and Narezco in our arms, "Mistress Sara!" She smiled, distracted by the arrival of a fox with jet black hair that fell over one of her green eyes. She looked over at me and Bokkun and gave us a tiny wave.

"You know her Bokkun?" the crocodile asked Bokkun. Amy and Carman were having a girl talk with Brianna.

"I wish my hair was as long has hers," the cat muttered, still smothered in flames, twiddling her slightly shorter, red hair.

"You know what: she doesn't look like a Sara, she looks more like a..."

"Stephi," Carman cut into Amy's sentence. Sara looked up from talking with Bokkun for a slight second and glanced over to auntie, but then looked back down and resumed talking with the robot. I flew over to the girls.

"What do ya mean Caramel?" I asked, still overing in the air, i had set Rosa down by Serena and Narezco.

"Don't you start," she hissed at me, pointing her black nails at me, "she reminds me of someone I knew called Stephi. They have the same eyes, same colour plalette, same style of hair and even the same thick Italian Accsent,"

"And plus," Amy whispered, "she looked up when you said the name. I've gotta feeling 'Sara' is hiding something,"

"C'mon guys!" Bokkun called. He was by a steel door with Vector, Rosa and 'Sara', "Sara is gonna show us the Chao garden!"

* * *

Byron's pov:

"Try punching the thingy," I told Willa Samurai who was trying to communicate with home base.

"You serious dude? Thingy?" she laughed and typed a few bits of random junk onto the communicator mobob, "And done," she sighed as she sat down on her mother's gravestone. We were still in the graveyard and I could tell that Illma was not enjoying it one bit.

"Eww, cobwebs," the fox muttered as she tried to lie back but she fell though the spiders' masterpiece, "I can't wait to get outta here," She blinked when a hologram of Rae appeared, "Ah, hello Rae,"

"Hello Illma, I presume the mission was a success?"

"Actually, the mission went down the toilet," I said.

"Oh, and how was that? We gave you guys a simple task," the hedgebacaravmeleon (hedgehog/bat/cat/raven/chameleon hybrid) asked.

"Misteria wasn't in there," Willa growled, "we went on this stupid mission for nothing!" she spat and drew out her pair of samurai swords; her last name isn't Samurai for nothing!). A small one-way portal opened up and Alana, Flower, my mother and three other people I have never met in ma whole life, stepped out, "Mother!" the rabbit smiled, dropped her swords and ran straight through Flower! "Oww... I forgot, you are just a spirit,"

"What is this about Misteria?" Alana asked, raising an eyebrow. I pointed bluntly to her daughter's gravestone and she stepped backwards, "But Heartz... you said..." the red hedgehog nodded.

"Yeah, me and dad saw her and she said she would show us were she really was as she presented herself as a hologram," she replied.

"I'm getting mixed messages here, I'll report back saying your mission was a failure," Rae stated matter-o-factly.

"Actually, I'd prefer to tell mistress Time and madam Space myself," I said, narrowing my eyes. The hybrid nodded her head.

"Very well Byron. I wish to see you by 07:00 hours. That is all," and the hologram cut off.

* * *

**M.T.W: I would like to thank Bearvalley3365 for their support. I would also like to thank Guest, Pokemonfanofthecentury, Robbinthesky and Adorablehedgi12. If you wish to send me a character to be on the resistance with Sara, Serena and Rae or part of Jay's army, feel free to message me the character and they WILL be used. Anyway, leave a review on what you think Sara is hiding and I will read, uh write, the best opinons on the next chapter. Also, the next chapter won't be up until we get up to 25+ reviews, but hopefully that won't be too long down the line. So long and see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Animal transfer

**M.T.W:**

**Hello, I know this chapter will come out before I reach 25 reveiws, but I guess this as close as I would get. We all knew I'd submit this chapter before I hit that mark anyway, like when I said I'd be submitting chapters on Saturdays, but the question from the previous chapter will still be open for disscussion for a while but my only response-Bearvaley3365- I'll give you a hint to your sugession: what do you think Jave means in the summary of this story (think sonic riders). Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Sara"'s pov:

The look on everyones' faces as we walked into the Chao garden was priceless; they were all gobsmacked at the beauty. Many of the Chao, like Muttina and Killjoys were eating their food, while the rabbit's Chao friend, Cheese I think, was playing with the white hedgehog with pink hair, a fox with two tails in somekind of blue jumpsuit thing, a brown chameleon and Roxi. Little Roxi seemed to like these kids, but I know they can't replace all of the Chao in her heart. Spiral was sitting by the waterfall, staring into the point where the rocks collide with the liquid. I have no idea why she does it (my guess is some form of meditating thing), but she does it around this point of day. Me, Rae, Roxi and Serena knew what was coming next: the song. The wolf's voice was like being hit by rainbows (NO WAY AM I GAY IF YOU THINK THAT WAS THE SECRET!) and we all go silent to hear it.

"Pain, without love,

Pain, can't get enough,

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all..." Spiral trailed off, which was unusual as she usually sang it the whole way through. The black wolf glanced around before looking at her own reflection in the water and gasped. I knew what she saw: her former self, about the age of eight, when her hair was soft and silky, both her eyes were blue and she wore a soft blue shirt with the words 'I am an omega and proud' in big white font, a white pleated skirt with blue hearts on and her hair tied up with a blue and white ribbon. She had her highlights at an early age and her teeth were pearly white; I couldn't see why she hated looking at it. _It's not normal to see your past in your reflection' _She sent a thought over to me, _'I refuse to be like the kid I see before me. I will not go back to my recless ways,' _Spiral then raised her hand and created an electric ball, and to everyones' surprise, she then smashed it into her reflection. After all of the rippling, the water peeled away and showed her current form. I jumped when I saw Roxi tugging on my jet black dress.

"Do you know when daddy will be back, Space?" she asked ever so sweetly, her green eyes sparkling. I picked up the mini wolf and spun her around, making her giggle. Rae came by and chuckled herself.

"Your daddy will be back in the morning, he reported in with Willa and Illma earlier," she said to Roxi and looked out at the horizon, "I think it's bedtime, don't you? Madam, I'll take her to bed," I nodded at the hybrid, who had decided to go full bat at the moment, and handed the princess over to her, "One last thing," Rae added as an afterthought, "They failed the mission; they didn't find her, they say Misteria is dead and has been dead for 50 years," Ok... Didn't see that coming!

* * *

Rouge's pov:

Rae was being surprisingly kind; Serena was the same; Sara seemed to know Xavier, Silver and Bokkun, which I took as a positive thing; Roxi was damn right cute; Spiral was calm and quiet and Nitro was... well what a bounty hunter should be - calm but suspicious over everything. Rosa was changed from her yellow bikini into her yellow top (can you guess her favourite colour is?) with a puppy on and jeans that were ripped at the rim. Within her mess of curly, candyfloss hair was a yellow hairband, not that you'd see it. Xavier was in a jumper and jeans, Bokkun was wearing his cap, Blaze was in the norm, Brianna was in the same as bat-boy, I was in a purple dress laced with gems while Shadow and Silver wore nothing. ... Why am I writing about what my family is wearing? Well, I guess it was to add lots of words to this chapter. Xavier was asleep in a tree, sleeping upside down like real bats do, but I couldn't see Brianna and Rosa anywhere. Skye and Jacqueline were with Mina and Cream (yes, you all knew the Espream bit was coming in at some point, didn't you), but there was still no sign of Travis and Melody.

"Wave, where are the two other teens?" I asked the swallow as she came to sit by me.

"They went to investigate something, I dunno what. Jet? Honey? What were the two gonna investigate again?" She replyed and becconed the hawk over. Jet looked up and shrugged, "... Well they went to investigate something daft," Wave sighed then looked around, "Ever wondered where Stacey, Ella, Chuck, Francis, Danny, Topaz ans Mr. Tanaka are?" I shrugged as Sophie came to sit by us.

"What is this about my sister?" the nurse asked. She was the little sibling of Topaz and sister-in-law of Mr. Tanaka. She realized we weren't gonna answer and chuckled, "dumb question huh? You were probably talking about when you worked with her, am I right Rouge?" Silver looked over over to the horizon.

"Is that them over there?" he asked as Sophie stood up to get a better look. The nurse nodded and waved over to them and they all came charging, even Ella. Bokkun hid behind Shadow and the black hedgehog sighed.

"She wouldn't hate you if you didn't throw T.V bombs at her in Sonic X," Shadow muttered, but Bokun just whimpered in response. Xavier opened one of his eyes to see what all the nosie was about before being headbutted by Chuck, sending the old man and the bat flying.

"Watch where you are running, old man!" Xavier spat, turning his back on Chuck. Topaz laughed and gave her little sister a big squeeze and then came to me and gave me a slightly less aggressive one, just a slightly less one.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helen asked Francis, Danny and Chris.

"The author wanted a huge armyto fight Jay, but the Bozos reading didn't bother to send ocs in so sheis putting us in," Danny replyed, rubbing the back of his head, "Also, Chris has invented something, tell them Chris!" she shoved Helen's husband up the frontof the crowd of newly added characters.

"Do tell, I love to learn about stuff people make," Wave smiled and Tails nodded.

"It is a machine that turns you into... Well what you guys are- mutant animals! It works; Ella willingly tested it out for me, as you can see," Chris explained and guestured to Ella, who had been turned into an _elephant!_ "We don't know if the effects are reversable, but it gives us powers, like you guys have: Chaos Control like Shadow; Invisibility like Xavier; Speed like Sonic; gift of flight like Tails and etc."

"So why did you guys come here? How did you find this place? Who are you?" Blaze asked, directing the last question to Stacey the snow Lepard. Silver whispered something into the cat's ear, "Oh, you're Noah's girlfriend... I feel like a total idiot now..."

"We have all agreed to use this, we were just wondering if Sophie and Helen were willing to do it too," Topaz said, "And to be honest, I have absolutely no idea how we found this place," We all looked at the blonde girls who both nodded.

"Count me in as well," Serena said, walking up, "If you all are gonna turn animal state, I'll do it too, plus, I don't wanna be the only human fighting Jay!"

* * *

Shadow's pov:

We somehow, and I have no idea how, we were in Chris' lab. Chris, Helen, Chuck, Topaz, Mr. Tanaka, Danny, Francis, Sophie and Serena stood on some platform... thing. Sonic pulled a leaver and the humans were trapped in a white light. After a minute or so, the light disappeared and they weren't people anymore: Topaz was a Snowshoe (a breed of cat); Sophie was a Labrador; Chris was a lion with really scruffy hairdo; Danny was a penguin; Francis was a ginger wolf; Mr. Tanaka was a rabbit; Helen was a bear; Serena was a girrafe and Chuck was a tortious.

"I've got an idea," Francis smiled, baring her shiny teeth, "Because we have new looks, we need new identifications. If so, can I be ginger?"

"I'll be Luna," Topaz said.

"Simba," Chris smiled.

"Swift will be my name," Helen said. And as you can all guess they all changed their names: Chuck became Leatherback; Patch was formally Serena; Butter used to be Sophie; Danny-Waddles; Mr. Tanaka-Ninja and Ella-Ellis.


	17. Super Jay

**M.T.W:**

**Hello to all you readers (sorry for calling you bozos in the last chapter, I was just irritated that no-one sent me an oc in a while) Sorry I haven't updated in a while and thank you for your patience This chapter is linking straight after Helen and the others turned into mutant animals. If you didn't read the last chapter or don't remember, I'll recap the animal and name they are now.**

**Helen: Swift (bear)**

**Chris: Simba (lion)**

**Mr. Tanaka: Ninja (rabbit)**

**Francis: Ginger (wolf)**

**Topaz: Luna (snowshoe)**

**Sophie: Butter (labrador)**

**Chuck: Leatherback (tortoise)**

**Danny: Waddles (penguin)**

**Ella: Ellis (elephant)**

**Serena: Patch (girrafe)**

* * *

Shadow's pov:

I was sat in the windowsill with Carman as the others were getting used to their new bodies. Mephiles was sat by my sister but she had her back to him and stared out at the city. Caramel blinked suddenly and squinted her eyes. I glanced out and saw what I think she couldn't believe she saw: a purple spiral thing!

"What... Is that?" Carman asked herself, but I shrugged anyway, "Is that... JAY!?" she pointed at a purple hedgehog with glowing red eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jay, but he was deactivated, wasn't he Narezco?" She asked our brother who was now awake.

"Yeah, but remember, he was the second prototype for the ultimate life form. If you are thinking of fighting him Carman, it better be left to Shadow and me," the white hedgehog said.

"Why?" Skye asked.

"Each prototype got more powerful each time. Carman was the first, Jay was second, then Shadow and finally me and Misty. So by that logic, Me and Shadow are stronger than Jay,"

"But your hurt!" Amy pointed out.

"That doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does, damn your so stubborn, no wonder you and Shadow are related," his girlfriend said, crossing her arms and turning her back on him, "Go and get yourself killed then."

"Surely he is immortal, like Shadow and Carman," Tails pointed out, "So he can't die,"

"Actually, I _can_ die. Did I tell you guys that I was an incomplete prototype?" Narezco asked. We all shook our heads, "Me and my negative counterpart-"

"Misteria," Carman cut in.

"Yes, Misteria and I were in development when G.U.N invaded. Misteria was destroyed or shut-down or something, all because we are mortal. But, the scientists also made Jay mortal, heavens know why, but it means he is defeatable!" the white hedgehog explained.

"Well them, lets show this creep the true power of teamwork!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, you promised you wouldn't do that no more!" an irritated Knuckles growled. I laughed and Carman nodded.

"I'll distract Jay while you two fight him, I don't care if I get hurt!" she said sternly. We were about to go when Roxi came running.

"Do you know where mama is?" she asked, about to cry. I looked out of the window and I saw Time outside, racing towards Prototype 2. Roxi glanced out of the window as well, "Mama..." the mini wolf breathed.

"Hey, it looks like she's gonna attack Jay!" Narezco said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Carman agreed. Sara came around the corner and smiled.

"The legend is coming to life," she said to herself.

"What legend? Who is Time really?" Carman asked.

"Carman, don't you know not to ask questions you already know the answer to?" the fox asked, "Think: you said I remind you of a fox called Sephi, am I right?" Carman nodded, "I can confirm that I am in fact Sephi. So my question to you is: Who does Time remind you of? I'll give you time to figure that out," Sara picked up Roxi and walked off.

* * *

Byron's pov:

The second we got to Station Square, my heart plummeted into my stomach. My wife, princess Spiral, was racing towards Jay, the nuts hedgehog who was terrorising the city. Nitro was in the window, looking real ticked off and raised a flaming arrow at him. When the flames came in tact with the ghostly gas that encased him, the went ablaze. _'Must be flammable,' _I thought as the wolf came closer to her brother. Only I knew her secret, her true identity, well, maybe Sephi did, but apart from that, no-one did. She is Misteria, but she changed her name and personality when she escaped the hell-hole known only as Prison Island. She hadn't been seen since, until now. She was risking something huge, coming out in public now, but she was just obeying the legend that meant she or one of her other brothers would die when she killed Jay. But where was Shadow and/or Narezco? I regretted asking myself that question when I saw the white hedgehog with black quills that was none other that Narezco, her twin. He was chasing her, yelling her name. Her _real _name.

"Misteria!" Narezco screamed, his voice on the verge of disapearing. His eyes were begining to water when she turned to him.

"Brother... you know what we have'ta do. I know you see this in your visions,"

"I know, I have the chaos emeralds,"

"I have 6 of the 7 sapphires, I couldn't find the last one,"

"I have the last one," a saffron hedgehog came running over to them, holding the last sapphire, the blue one, high in the air. Sadly Jay saw it and one of his ghostly arms reached out and scraped his claws across her face. Narezco growled at this and transformed into his super form (his white fur began to glow; his eyes turned full black and his black quills also began to glow) and charged at him, his fist making contact with Jay's face.

"Wanna join the fight?" Willa asked me. I had totally forgotten she was beside me. Illma, Alana, Flower and Jemma were talking with Big, Noah and Heartz. "I'll come too. I'm itching for a fight with my ex,"

"You went out 50 years ago, I think it's time you stop viewing him as your 'ex'," I laughed and sprinted towards the evil hedgehog. Willa was close behind me, her samurai swords in her hands. Jay saw us coming and launched one of his claws at me, but with being part water and all, when he chopped off my left arm, it grew straight back! My rabbit sidekick kicked him in the head.

"Byron! Willa! What are you doing? This is my fight!" Misteria growled at us, but she was smiling, a rare thing to see one on her face.

"Ah, Byron and Willa. I was wondering where I knew you from. Now I can kill my family, and everyone else I know!" Jay laughed. Pablo's face went pale. By everyone, Jay actually meant everyone. First, he kicked that green hedgehog in the face; he went flying into the brown fox. Then he turned to Willa's younger brother. Silence feel across as he decided on how to kill his right hand man. Misteria couldn't wait and launched a electro ball at her eldest brother, catching him by surprise. He sent a pure black version of her attack back at her, missing her by only and inch. I sighed, but then it hit Narezco _and_ Pablo. "Now you see: I'm way to powerful for you guys!"

"No you are not," Misty growled.

"Just tell me who you are!" Jay growled back.

"Why should I tell you when I can show you?" She asked and began to glow a bright blue. She shrunk and so did her hair; her battle armour into a skirt and blouse. She looked exactly like she had the day G.U.N invaded our home on the ARK.

"Misteria?!" He screeched. His claw tried to cut her head off, but the wolf was too fast. She was now back as she usually was and two blades came out of her wrists. I recognised the attack as 'secret sabre', an attack Jay had helped her master, and now she stared at her master like a murderer. She ran over and grabbed the discarded gem and the second she made contact with it, she transformed (yes, yet again). Her eyes went full white and her scar and highlights also went white. Narezco had just recovered from the attack and joined his twin sister. More characters the author can't be bothered to name joined the scene. Pablo the murderer rabbit quickly pulled out a gun, which he... dropped. It landed in front of the small, white hedgehog that had just entered herself into the fight, and she picked it up. She loaded the weapon(how the hell did a six year old know how to load a gun, no idea, I'm not the girl's father!) and aimed it at Jay.

"Don't you even think of pulling that trigger Rosa!" Shadow said to her sternly.

"By I have'ta! He's trying to destroy the world!" she shot back. And she pulled the trigger, and missed! The purple hedgehog laughed. He was right beside the emeralds that hadn't been sucked dry of their power. They slowly rose up and circled him and his fur changed to that of the crystallised hedgehog stood by the newcomers of the fight, but was black; his eyes went black as well. He flew into the sky, with Misteria and Narezco in hot pursuit.

* * *

**AN:**

**This is a special message for Bearvalley6455 (think that's right). I'm gonna let you know what Jave means: It's a name fangirls make, fusing peoples' names together, like Shadouge (Shadow x Rouge) or Sonamy - hate the couple so that is why I made Narezco and Anya - (Sonic x Amy). But, JAve is a fuse of Jet and Wave! Plus, plz make an account so I can PM you instead! **


	18. Memories

Narezco's pov:

After 50 years, you forget that your sister and brother are designed killing machines. Well, thats me, you might not even have a bother or sister! Misteria was sending multiple punches at super speed at the purple hedgehog. Jay shot back a roundhouse kick into her face. She spat blood into his eyes. The wolf then smashed his lower jaw and he flew into space.

"Why aren't you helping?" she asked, growling at me, "I'm not risking my life if you don't help!" She was risking her life? All this time, I thought she was the negative one, the one who didn't care for humans, but here she was, fighting with everything she had.

"I'm... sorry, Misteria. I'm sorry for abandoning you 50 years ago," a soft voice said, breaking the silence between me and my sister. Mother flew up with her phycic power. She smiled at us then stared at the sky, "He is coming back, no time to celebrate!"

"Mama, you don't need to be sorry, and I only delayed him so I could yell at Yin over there to join the fight!" the black wolf growled , also looking into the ozone layer. Jay was smashing back down when he was caught midair, a green glow around his body. Mum was holding him in place. The two of us began to punch him rapidly until his colour began to fade.

"You wouldn't do this, would you? You wouldn't kill your brother or mentor now, will you?" he asked, breathing heavily, clutching his heart. I looked at my sister, into her cold eyes. She wouldn't let him live; he was dangerous. Her fist flew into his face and his claw tried to hit her; it scraped across my right eye, causing unbearable pain. I screamed, loudly. Misty sighed at my patheticness, but continued to smash the back of his head.

"You might want to help, Narezco, she can't do it by herself," mother said, still by my side, "My god! Your scar... it's... it's turned BLACK!" I felt my wound.

"It has?" I asked and she nodded. I flew over to Jay and Misteria and punched the purple hedgehog in the gut. Five minutes passed and we both pulled our fists back. My fist connected with his stomach while the wolf's broke hi scull. He disappeared into a purple smokey thing, but our fists didn't stop there; my fist slammed into Misteria's stomach and her's into my face. We both knew each other was strong, but our power surprised us. Misty was the first to pull back, in both pain and shock.

"Misteria! Narezco!" mother called, but her voice was becoming distant, and so was the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry Misteria," I said softly

"Narezco... there is no need to be sorry. You need to be strong! But remember: I'll never forget our past, and nether should you," Misteria said almost silently, and she began to cry, "I'll never forget anyone!"

No-one's pov:

_~Flashback~_

_Four hedgehogs and a wolf sat in a room filled with toys and deadly weapons. The youngest consisted of the wolf and a white hedgehog. They were soon joined by two tigers and two rabbits. The smaller of the two tigers had long, red hair and emerald green eyes: Anya the tiger. The other was like her, but the hair was replaced by short, messy quills: Byron the tiger. Anya ran up and gave the black wolf a hug while Byron slapped the black hedgehog on the back._

_"Hey Shads!" Byron smiled and sat down beside Shadow, "Guess who we ran into on the way here,"_

_"Daddy?" the black and red hedgehog asked._

_"The very same,"_

_"I hate that creep," the wolf muttered._

_"What was that Yang?" The kids turned around to see a white wolf in a whitecoat. Altha the wolf. He was beside Alana the hedgehog, his wife. _

_"Nothing daddy," the little wolf said sweetly, making puppy eyes. Altha just growled at her. Alana sighed and dragged him into the hall. The kids couldn't hear them,but they were sure they were arguing over something. The pure white hedgehog kept glancing over at Misteria,Narezco, Byron and Pablo and got fed up and walked off, followed closely by Jay. _

_~End flashback~_

_~Flashback~_

_"Tag! Your it!" a nine year old wolf called as she whacked Pablo in the back of the head. Anya and Maria laughed as he ran after Misteria, only to run into multiple walls. Carman, Willa and Jay stood in the doorway, smiling as the rabbit was being beaten up by someone younger that him. Pablo finally got the hint that he wouldn't catch her and stared down at theblue planet below the Ark._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it," he smiled as Maria nodded._

_"It'd be nice to live down there, but the humans were afraid of our fathers and Maria has an illness," Anya added, "I wish one day we could live there,"_

_"I'd rather die than live with the people on that planet!" the group turned around to see Misteria glaring down on the planet._

_"Why Misty? It looks so beautiful and nice, doesn't it," Anya asked her best friend._

_"Those beings are constantly fighting each other; Mobians would never do such a thing,"_

_"How do you know that? You've lived here all your life!" Pablo pointed out._

_"I have night terrors, and every time it is humans murdering one enother, children hurt and starving, bombs being dropped on cities and rubble," Misteria said solemly, "It's because humans don't live in harony that I hate them,"_

_"Is that true?" Willa asked._

_"Well, Misteria has never been wrong about something that has already happened," Carman answered and walked off._

_~End flashback~_

_~Flashback~_

_A twelve year-old wolf sat in her room, tuning her guitar. She was learning to play and Willa had offered to help. So, where was she? Misteria was getting irritated and walked into the hall where she saw Willa's living shadow: Sephi the fox, the outcast. Her long hair flopped over her left eye, and she was quite beautiful, but everyone hated herfor something for some reason. Her red eyes bored into the wolf's baby blue ones with hatred._

_"Where is Willa, shadow?" the wolf tried to lace her voice with as much venom as possible. The golden fox shrugged and looked away. Sephi's eyes widened when she heard a male scream bloody murder. "Daddy?" Misteria reconised the voice as her father's and she ran. She came to the sience lab her dad worked in and saw Altha, plastered in his own blood. "Daddy?"__ the wolf prodded the larger one. No resonse. His red eyes were lifeless and pale, and his hand was becoming cold. Sephi was in the doorway whenshe saw a gun trained on Misteria._

_"Run!"_

_"What?"_

_"Listen to me! Run now! They have guns! The people have guns!" the fox screamed and shoved Misteria into a wall, saving her life._

_"Freeze!" a human barked holding his gun up that... caught on fire!_

_"Yes! Mastered it!" she smiled and dragged Misteria into the cookroom. Alana was there._

_"What do you think your doing? Dinner isn't for a couple hours!" she asked, but then saw Sephi, "oh, I see, you got into a fight with her, didn't you!"_

_"you might wanna look outside," Sephi put simply, "you might be surprised though," the white hedgehog walked over to the door slowly and peered through the gap. She drew back in shock. The door then was shot into millions of pieces to reveal a huge group of G.U.N agents, their guns trained on the three animals mentioned by name. Ever so quickly, one pulled his trigger and shot the mother in the brain, resulting in a quick and painless death._

_~end flashback~_

Carman's pov:

The funny thing about death is that it freezes time, so you endure it more. I would rather like it if it sped time. Our mother came back with both Narezco's and Misteria's inhibitor rings, nothing more, nothing less. She told us she'd used chaos control the pause time as she spent a number of hours only to find these rings. She was trying to not show emotion, a bit like Shadow, Mephiles and Espio, but I was finding it hard to see through my tears. Heartz was trying to cheer Dez up by giving him a little hug; Amy and Byron looked like they'd caused the biggest flood in the world with their tears; Rouge was slowly rocking Rosa to sleep to stop her crying (but isn't Rosa six, not two?). I could go on, but I don't want you to cry on you computer/ laptop/ tablet/ whatever.

"Now I must be seeing things, but is that Narezco over there?" Amy asked, pointing at a figure that showed much resemblance to Shadow under a tree, staring at the moon. He wore a long brown coat and nothing more, not even pants.

"Yeah, I think you right!" Anya agreed, grabbing Sonic's hand, "we'll see for sure!" the couple ran over to the possible Narezco and brought him over.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Amy cried, locking lips with the other. After a minute, the white hedgehog pulled away.

"I would never leave you Amy, never ever," he whispered into her ear.

"where's wolf girl?"

"Misty? Erm... Uh... I, well, don't know," he stuttered, and two everyones' shock he fainted in the rose hedgehog's arms.

"He must've burned two much energy in super form," Flower judged.

"What, Flower, what about us?" Big asked, "are we still ghosts?"

"Yeah, are we?" Heartz joined in.

"Yes, but now the ghost zone has been destroyed, so we can stay out as long as we like,"

"I'm never going back!" Noah said boldly next to Stacey.

"I know! Let's all have a victory party at club Rouge!" silver smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"But no alcohol Carman," Rouge said sternly.

"Not even one?" the bat smacked me around the face.

* * *

**A.N: next chapter is the final one for this story, but this is the first story in a series. The next chapter will be Sonic and Anya's wedding so send in ideas on how to make it as mad and funny as possible. If 5 people review this with "drinking contest" it will be one with Shadow, Carman and Mephiles! So review, like, send to friends and get drunk yourself!**


	19. After

** know you guys are waiting for the wedding of Anya Tiger-Lily and Sonic. , and I was halfway through writing it, but I then realized I don't know how to write about Weddings! So, the _last_ chapter was the last chapter. This is just a quick chappie on what happened after the story (but not to much as there is going to be another two stories in this series, look out for 'In fear of Christmas' as it is the next book).**

* * *

**•Anya and Sonic got married (of course they did)**

**•Anya turned out to be pregnant with twin girls**

**•Byron and Anya turned out to be siblings, so Roxi was Sonic and Anya's niece. Anya also meet her other niece and nephew, Cloud and Bandit **

**•Carman got drunk (no surprise) and so did: Mephiles, Espio, Shadow, Vector, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Luna.**

**•The day after the wedding, Shadow realized that he was now related to Sonic!**

**•Willa, Byron, Roxi, Sephi, Rae, Patches, Killjoys and Muttina still live in the Chao area.**

**•Leatherback and Simba found out that the human-to-mutant-animal effects weren't permanent.**

* * *

**And that is the end of 'In fear of the world'. I'm expecting to upload the new story about September as I'm trying to make the chapters longer. After _that _story is completed, the final story will be called 'In fear of an unknown future'. Please continue to post Oc's by PM (won't count otherwise) and the maximum of 2 oc's per user (I'm talking to you Bearvalley, I'm using Stacey and Noah so I can't use your gorilla). From me (Misteria), Anya, Rosalie, Xavier, Brianna, Carman, Narezco, Dez, Jay, Byron, Willa, Sephi, Pablo, Cloud, Bandit, Sophie, Jaci and Shockwave, goodbye, favourite, follow me, review, send in original characters and see you in September!**


End file.
